


Work Day

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, References to Hamlet, Soulmates, TroupeTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 5 forfransweek's2021 tumblr challenge!Frisk is lucky she can’t feel how overwhelmed Sans is by her very presence.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans Week Short Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Work Day

Sans wiped his sweaty brow and wrung out his handkerchief over the side of his hotdog and snowcone stand. The glint of the fresh piles of snow surrounding him reflected the hot summer sun, partially blinding him every time he looked down. 

Just one more minute until classes would get out and then he could see her again. The skeleton felt as though he could melt any minute, but now was not the time to be dramatic. He grabbed a snowball and shoved it into his mouth, quickly mashing the chilly powder between his teeth in an effort to keep his cool. 

“Ding dong ding ding.” The chimes of the campus clock tower rang out, filling the air around him with anticipation. What was he thinking, asking her to meet him here like this? Their initial meeting earlier in the week had been crazy enough. He shook his head incredulously as he scratched the back of his skull. 

A few minutes later his stand was swarmed with his regular customers, a large group of college students looking for a quick bite to eat between classes. 

So busy was he that it wasn’t until Frisk was next in line that he realized she was even there. 

* So I’ll have a hotcat with extra mayonnaise. 

Hearing her gentle voice so close to him, her soul just out of reach, was too much too soon. If only he had noticed her in the crowd! Then at least he could have prepared himself mentally. 

* oh, uhm, uhh... hot? yeah, it’s pretty hot right now. you’re hot.

The tinkling laughter that spewed forth from his precious Ophelia was more than he could have ever wished for. Oh, how her soul warmed his! How light and airy he felt just hearing her mirth! All of the embarrassment at his bumbling anxiety faded from him at the sight of her smiling face. 

* i mean, i’m hot too. the sun’s just lighting me up today. how about a fresh snowcone on the house to go with that order?

* Sure! she smiled. 

Oh, that smile. His ribcage constricted as he lost track of his order. Her radiant smile was all encompassing. He was the Earth; she was the sun. Bright, beautiful, attracting all of his attention. All he could do is orbit around her. 

* Here... Let me help. 

Sans was so dazed by their physical closeness that he hadn’t even noticed that she was behind the counter already, holding his trembling hands in hers, steadying the snowcone he was absentmindedly making. 

* Papyrus told me this might happen... she whispered, her gaze falling on their hands. * Don’t force yourself to do things around me until you’re used to me being so close to you. 

* heh... what’d he tell ya?

* Everything our Sex Ed. classes never told us. So... pretty much everything I guess. 

Sans let Frisk guide his hands to the syrup pumps, adding a spritz of strawberry and another of kiwi. He let his vision trail up her bare arms, taking in the sight of her magenta colored blouse and its flowing layers as he stopped at her face. He couldn’t help but smile as she stuck her tongue out and held it between her lips, her brow furrowed as she did something or other with his hands. He had no clue and couldn’t be bothered to care. Their hands were touching, and that was all his soul could focus on. 

* Sans... You need to relax. The cone is getting crushed. 

* oh! he startled at her tone, his fingers immediately relinquishing their prize. 

His soul stirred angrily at the lack of contact with his beloved, but he held back. Humans need space. Heck, anyone would need space if they had just met. 

* Thank you for the snowcone. That was very sweet of you, she smiled again, her golden eyes shimmering that brilliant red he had so wished to see again. * Papyrus says we should meet more often... get the jitters out of you, you know?

Sans just nodded dumbly, his face flush with excitement at the possibility of seeing her again so soon. Tomorrow. His soul begged for her to say tomorrow. 

* I can’t meet you tomorrow, but how about the day after? I’ve got an open window in the early afternoon before rehearsal. We could... grab a tiny watermelon from the fruit stand on the corner and split it?

YES YES YES! His soul fluttered at the thought of seeing her again, of sharing something, anything with her. Just being in her vincinity would be enough for him but this... 

The flustered skeleton took a deep breath, finally moving for the first time in what felt like a blissful eternity in his Ophelia’s presence. 

* yeah, that’d be great.


End file.
